As is known, many ways exist to share or send files to people in a computing environment. But in every technology, it is required to know a modicum of information about the recipient, such as an email address, a login id, etc., before transmission of files can occur. That information causes inconvenience to senders because they have to first find it before they are able to use it. Also, traditional file sharing is of the type where recipients make requests of senders before file transfer occurs. Further, senders and recipients often lack actual knowledge of the other party involved in the transaction so security of information can be sometimes compromised.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art of file or data transfer between parties to discover information about the recipient without having forehand knowledge of their email address, login id, etc. Also, there is a further need to be able to conveniently display recipient information to senders and to transfer items without requests first conning from the recipients. Authentication of parties is her useful. In that many computing configurations already have available discovery information about network users, it is further desirable to leverage existing configurations, thereby avoiding the costs of providing wholly new products. Taking advantage of existing frameworks, such as MDNS (multicast DNS), Avahi, Bonjour, etc. or any discovery framework is another feature that optimizes existing resources. Any improvements along such lines should further contemplate good engineering practices, such as relative inexpensiveness, stability, ease of implementation, high security, flexibility, etc.